Archive:Sharulin
Sharulin Le'Renouille- (Shar-U-lin Le-Re-Noo-ul) the adventurer with the silver tongue, and soldier of fortune; travels the land in search of treasures, artifacts, ruins, and that bit of fame. Description Charming, serious, and always standing at ease; Sharulin always seems to have a smirk on his face which hides a deeper state of dissatisfaction and distrust. Sharulin Le'Renouille would be best described as easy going, somewhat selfish in regards to his own goals but if convinced he may just lend a helping hand, as long as he's to gain. He has an accent that can only be described as similar to that of English (of the British kind). He has a natural thirst for adventure, and fortune; and will recklessly set out to find both on his own if he has to. Whether it's running the gauntlet from Stormwind to Booty Bay whilst vastly outmatched (OOC- really bloody underlevelled), or take the shortcut from Loch Modan to the Wetlands by diving off the Stonewrought Dam, it'll have Sharulin's mark on it. Testament to Sharulin's recklessness is his daring use of his Unusual Compass, which he allows to dictate which direction he is to travel in with absolute disregard to the dangers that may lay in wait. You'll often find Sharulin wandering about, dressed in his stitched up clothes (they may look raggy but our dear Sharulin is a man of comfort), trinkets from past adventures, and his lucky hat. He also owns a full set of armor for the more dangerous expeditions or when his hand is needed in warfare. His weakness, besides being his lust for adventure, is his lust for women. Azeroth and the Women of Azeroth, both shapely and easy to the eye, both mysterious, and both just as dangerous.. ... Though Sharulin considers crawling out of an Orc camp in the Wetlands a much easier feat than earning the time of day from a fair maiden. Family Eldest son of Schneider Le'Renouille. His mother, Madeline Le'Renouille, and younger brother, Beltheran Le'Renouille, both went missing when Sharulin was 4 years old. Madeline and Beltheran, along with Schneider, were part of a convoy to establish a new trade route through Westfall when they were ambushed by thieves. Schneider was left alive with a ransome note nailed to the back of his hand. Sharulin had been left in the care of the family's nanny after breaking his arm whilst on one of his imaginative 'adventures' through their family acreage. Schneider had met the thieves demands of Gold and till this day has never heard from the thieves, nor his wife and child again. Schneider's grieving had lasted only a short while, before tending to his business but from then onward he had become colder, distant, and disconnected from the warmth of life. He still loves, as he loves his son Sharulin.. Sharulin has little memory of his mother and younger brother and rarely thinks about them. Youth The son of the wealthy Le'Renouille family; Sharulin grew up in a stale, dull, and sheltered life. His youth was spent studying the ways of business under his father, the merchant magnate Schneider Le'Renouille; whilst his free time was spent laying under the orchards on his family property, reading the adventures of treasure hunters, daring pirates, grand conquests of the brilliant generals and their brave warriors, and stories of fantastical lands of magic and beauty- stories that his father constantly dismissed as brain-rotting nonesense unfit for the successor to his precious business empire. Sharulin never had a true taste of adventure until one fateful day, when he accompanied his father for a test sailing of their ship 'The Shaharazade', the newest addition to their line of already successful merchant ships. During a fierce storm, Sharulin climbed out on deck to view the beautiful stormclouds that bellowed and threatened his father's new ship. A loose rope was all he had around his waist, and despite repeated calls from his father to return below deck. young Sharulin ended up slipping through and fell overboard. Self Discovery Sharulin woke up on the shores of a small island, and for the next 2 months he was thrust into a world without caretakers, without butlers, without shelter from the elements, and without food. He fended for himself, living off what he could scrounge together and wandering through the wilderness for whatever temporary shelter he may chance across. Sharulin was living the very stories he read about; the very same stories that had lit up the fires in his heart. He wasn't the merchant's son no more; he was the wayward son of Azeroth, and he felt like he was finally home. Scouting ships eventually found a weak Sharulin sitting along the island's shore. Sitting and smiling with a deep sense of contentment before eventually collapsing into the arms of his rescuers. The Third War and Aftermath Years later during the Third War, Sharulin Le'Renouille, against his father's wishes, enlisted in the Lightfoot Brigade- the training division for Stormwind's young recruits. This was his attempt at breaking away from his father and getting a chance to see more of the world. He joined as the war was nearing its end, and spent time on supply errands for millitary camps where he became well known for taking daring, risky measures to ensure deliveries were made. One notable example involved Sharulin dressing in a skinned Crocolisk covering and floating downstream through the middle of an Orc encampment to deliver life-saving medicine for an under-supplied medic. By the end of the war, a peace pact had been made between Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore and the Third War was pretty much over. The Lightfoot Brigade had been camped in Kalimdor, and were preparing to make their way home. The night before they were to leave, Sharulin left the camp, unable to sleep, and made his way on top of a hill to look up at the stars and ponder what his life would be like back home. It was a thought that made him uncomfortable, the realisation that he may have to leade a normal life working for his father's business. In the distance, his camp could be seen burning and the sounds of swords had snapped him out of his thoughts. He made his way down and saw humans fighting humans. It didn't make sense to him what was happening before him. Young soldiers, mere messages and errant boys, being slaughtered by Alliance soldiers. Sharulin, without thinking, dived in amongst the corpses of his comrades and lay still as a group of soldiers ran past. It only took a few minutes for the fighting to end, then there was silence. He could overhear his Captain talking with another human whom he did not name but only referred to as 'Admiral'. It came out that this attack had been organised by a corrupt nobleman from within Stormwind to break the fragile peace pact between the Horde and the Alliance]. Through the short exchange between the two, a name was revealed of a high ranking noble from the House of Nobles; Lord Gregor Lescovar. He lay still, until morning when all was quiet but for the sounds of crows feasting upon the victims of corruption, of vile treachery. Sharulin picked himself up, covered in the blood of others, and made his way down to a river to wash himself. As Sharulin Le'Renoulle opened his eyes, his mind opened along with it. This was it, there was no going back home. He was officially a dead man now, a casualty of war. He wasn't angry at the Alliance, he knew there was nothing for them to gain.. But he knew there was corruption from within the Alliance; and with that he now understand the universal truth- nobody can be trusted. He has to live for himself now, and with that he tore off the Lightfoot Brigade's Insignia and part of his armor that were identifiable, and made his way back to the Eastern Kingdoms. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Archived Characters Category:Archived